Carousel Boutique
The Carousel Boutique is a boutique located in Ponyville. It serves as Rarity's home and workplace, in which she makes dresses for customers and friends. She lives at this boutique alongside with her pet Opalescence. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, and movable screens. In the upper floor is Rarity's bedroom. Development The Boutique was originally called the Carousel Couture. It was to have an actual working carousel with carousel horses serving as mannequins for Rarity's designs ; but the design was rejected. Episodes In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle and Rarity make breakfast in a kitchen on the ground floor. Sweetie Belle also enters the laundry room and makes use of a clothesline that is strung up outside. She also accidentally cleans Rarity's "inspiration room" that Rarity uses to design new outfits. This room also contains a bed. In Suited For Success, Rarity's bedroom, which is on the upper floor, serves as an additional work area for personal projects. The diamond on the lower half of the front door flaps open, presumably for Opalescence's use as a cat flap. Sweetie Belle also uses the flap in Hearts and Hooves Day. Outfits for sale at the boutique include wedding dresses, as seen in Hearts and Hooves Day. At least two fashion celebrities have visited Carousel Boutique; the first one is Hoity Toity, who attends Rarity's second fashion show in Suited For Success. He is so impressed with her outfits that he places a rush order for six dozen, to be featured at his Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot. Sapphire Shores, a famous pop music performer, stops in at the beginning of A Dog and Pony Show and orders six gem-encrusted outfits for her upcoming tour. The second celebrity is Photo Finish, who comes to the boutique in Green Isn't Your Color to take pictures of some of Rarity's dresses. The boutique is also seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, Party of One, The Best Night Ever, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, The Cutie Pox, Secret of My Excess, Baby Cakes, Read It and Weep, Hearts and Hooves Day, It's About Time, Ponyville Confidential, Sleepless in Ponyville, Spike at Your Service, Just for Sidekicks, Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Simple Ways, Maud Pie, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, and Inspiration Manifestation. ''Equestria Girls'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the Boutique is a standard clothing outlet in the city that the movie takes place in. Though it is shaped like a regular building, it shares some similarities with its counterpart in Equestria, such as having similarly structured facades. The Boutique is shown twice in the movie, once when Twilight Sparkle and Spike reveal to the main cast's human counterparts where they come from and again during This is Our Big Night. Gallery References de:Carousel Boutique ru:Бутик Карусель pl:Butik Karuzela pt:Boutique Carrossel